The Turf
by TheTrillKind
Summary: The Turf is about Raphael Blue, she is a Black and Peutor Rican and she has a brother named Tyrese Blue, she gets to know her life more when she finds out about a secret that will have her life in a non stop tunnel, through this adventure she will find true friends, enemies, and lovers... Rated M for late chapters
1. Chapter 1- Weird

**This is The Trill Kind coming back with another story motherfuckaaaassssss! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rocky's POV  
**

I woke up to the sun burning down into my face from my platform window, we just moved into this two story house in Los Angeles, California...

We moved from the UK, where me and my brother Ty were born, he is a year older than me and my mom is pregnant by my dad that died while in service...

She's having twins.

We had to move because my mom got a new job and re-married

Me and Ty hated our step-father, his name was rick, he had blue eyes and a nice clean shave face with nice brown hair and tanned skin

Nothing like my dad, he had big brown eye that you could get lost in, a goatee that felt weird on my chin and a nice head of dark brown hair, almost darker then Ty's, but he put highlights in it...

The twins should have my mom's eyes, hers are hazel, like mine

Ty has our dad dark brown eyes...

"Rapheal, wake up, time for your first day of school", Rick said

Ugh, I hated my first name, but I hated it even more when he said it...

"Im up, and don't come in my room", I said as I seen the door knob turn.

"Ok, I made breakfast", Rick said

He was a weird guy, He might have my mom fooled, but not me.

"Ok, you can go now", I said

I waited to hear foot steps...

Since I turned 16 my hearing has gotten better, I feel like I can hear a mile away...

"I wonder what rocks is wearing", I heard Ty say from his room

I shook it off, but it would be funny to mess with him.

"Im wearing sweats Ty", I yelled

He ran into my room

"How did you know I was coming to ask you that", Ty said

"I didn't, I guessed", I said

"But rocks, I didn't even say it, I was thinking it", Ty said

"Lucky, I guess", I said

Ty looked at me suspicious, but eventually left my room

I got up and went into my bathroom

My eyes were lighter, almost lighter then hazel, beige looking

I thought nothing of it

I washed my face brushed my teeth and went downstairs

We had a dog named Poncho, my dad gave it to me right after he went into service while Ty got a pet Iguana named Marcus

"Hey Poncho", I said petting him

"How did you sleep", Rick asked me

"Ok, I guess" I said in my spanish accent

"Ya know, the first day in a new house, I don't think your gonna sleep well", Ty said sitting next to me

His eyes were lighter, like mine almost, but they were like my moms.

"Ty, your eyes are lighter than the usual", I said looking at Ty

"Yours are to, almost beige", Ty said looking at me

We were caressing each other, not in a romantic way because, he's my brother

Our mom came down the stairs

"Oh My God", she yelled

"What happened to my baby's eyes", She said walking towards us

"Mom, whats happening", We asked

"I don't know, do you guys feel ok", She asked

"Yeah, nothing hurts", I said as Ty agreed

"Well, how about you guys eat and go get dressed, I'll drive you to school", She said

Rick walked over to my mom

"No need baby, I take them to school", He said as he kissed my mom's cheek

"Ugh", Me and Ty both grunted

"I'm skipping breakfast", I said getting up

"Me too", Ty said following me

We walked up stairs and went into our rooms.

I walked to my closet and picked out a long sleeve black shirt, with all black skinny levis, and all black vans

I fixed my hair and put it into curls and put on a brown beanie and put a brown belt around my pants.

I grabbed my phone and text Ty

**Rocky to Ty**

_Ready_

I waited for his reply

**Ty to Rocky**

_Ready_

I grabbed my messenger bag and checked myself out in the mirror

My levi's fitted my curves very well, I loved it.

I left out my room and went into Ty's

He had a black V-Neck shirt on with black levis and all black vans on

His belt said YSL and mine said Louis Vuitton

His bag was denim blue and had supreme all over it

"You look good", I said hitting his arm

"You do too, sexy", Ty said smacking my arm

We always played like that, so it was nothing serious

We ran down stairs and grabbed a banana

"Ready" we said at the same time to Rick

"Well don't you too look cute", Rick said

Rick started to touch Ty's belt, but my hand popped his

He looked at me funny

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too", I said

"Its ok, your mom has quick reflexes too", Rick said rubbing his hand

Ty looked at me in awe

We started walking out the door

"Dude that was awesome", Ty whispered to me

"I'm serious Ty, I really didn't mean to do that" I whispered back

Ty looked at me confused while I looked frightened

"Ok, lets go", Rick said

Then we left for school.

* * *

**Ok guys, this is the 2 story, hope you like it, and yeah rapheal is half Puerto Rican SCORE!**


	2. Chapter 2- The Girl

**Another chapter for The Turf coming right up...Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ok guys, here we are", Rick said pulling up to the school

"Thanks Rick", Ty said getting out the car

I started to get out the car, but Rick grabbed my wrist

"Rocky, if anything is wrong, you call me", Rick said in a more command tone

"Uhhhh yeah, sure", I said giving him a weird look

I got out the car and started rubbing my wrist

"What was all that about", Ty asked waiting for Rick to pull off

"I don't really know, he said if anything was wrong, call him", I said looking into the direction where the car went

"You ok", Ty asked

"Yeah, lets just get ready for hell", I said pointing to the school

We walked in the school and heads turned

I could hear people talk already

"Damnnnnn", I heard one boy say

"That boy is fine", One girl said

"Yo, you see that girl, she got mad style", One boy said

"Are they twins", One girl was thinking

I stopped and rubbed my ear

My whole morning was weird after I heard Ty thinking.

"You ok, rocks", Ty said

"Yeah, I'm fine", I said

"OMG, there eyes", I heard one girl say

We got to our locker and put our books in

A girl bumped into me, making my books fall out my hand

"I am so sorry", She said

"Oh, its fine", I said

**Cece's POV**

I looked at this girl who I thought was an angel sent from heaven

"Uhhh, let me help you", I said

"Oh, its ok, no need", She said picking up a book

I looked at her brother who wasn't bad looking either

He was actually cute. but she was sexy, fine, all that in bag of potato sacks

"Mind me asking, are you guys twins", I asked

She looked at her brother

"No, he is a year older than me", She said

Her voice was like wedding bells ringing in my ear, she had an accent that I would kill to hear in bed

"Your.. your...", I stuttered as her beige eyes met my amber ones

"Your eyes are really pretty", I said

This has never happened to me before, I could feel butterflies in my stomach, my heart throbbing out of my chest, my cheeks getting redder by the minute

"Thank you, well we have to go, see you around", She said and left

I looked at her direction and was thinking, damn...

**Rocky's POV**

That girl back there was really pretty and she liked my eyes

"She was cute", Ty said

"Yeah", I sad smiling and blushing a bit

* * *

**Class has started and Ty and Rocky were lost**

* * *

"Ok class, we have new students, Tyrese and Rapheal", The teacher said

Her name was Mrs. Mickinly

"They are from the UK", Mrs. Mickinly said

The class OOOO and AWWWW at me and Ty

I looked at him who had a worried look on his face

I touched his shoulder and mouthed "Its going to be ok"

Ty was always shy to meet new people since our dad died

It was harder on him more than anything

"Any questions for them", Mrs. Mickinly said

"Are you guys mixed", One girl said

"No, were Puerto Rican and Black", I stated

MMMMM I heard girls and boys saying

"Are you guys twins", One guy asked

"No, my brother Ty is a year older than me", I stated

"Can big boy talk for himself", A girl asked

The class laughed

Ty got a little irritated

"Yes, this big boy can speak perfectly", Ty said in his strong accent

The class began to come quiet as they heard him speak

Boys and girls started breathing heavily and fast

"Your cute" One guy said to me

"Thank you", I said

"If you guys are from the UK why are you guys half spanish, shouldn't you be british or something", This girl asked

I stared at her dumbly, as if she had no brain at all

"Not necessarily, people from the UK are usually either Britain or Northern Ireland", I stated

"We are the most uncommon ones to live in such area", Ty said

"But we are actually there because our dad was in service", I said

Mrs. Mickinly nodded

"Ok, enough questions, you may take your seat in the back there", Mrs. Mickinly said

"Today we will be learning about Physics and Matter", Mrs. Mickinly stated

The class grunted in boredom

I looked out the window and saw the girl that bumped into me in the hallway

She was with a bunch of other people

A boy who wore Headphones over his neck and a girl who wore a scarf around hers, a set of twins which were a boy and a girl, the girl wore glitter on her shoes and the boy wore glitter on his hat...

They were surrounded by a car

The girl with the scarf was sitting on the girl that I bumped into\

she was bouncing on her while everybody was laughing

I could feel jealousy rise up, but I didn't know why...

I shouldn't care, she's not mine and I don't even know her name.

I looked down into my paper and copied notes

pushing my feelings for the girl down.


	3. Chapter 3- Damn

**Another chapter for you wiggas...Enjoy!**

* * *

It was lunch time and me and Ty sat at a table alone

I saw the girl that I bumped into in the hallway walk in

Mann, she was really pretty and had slight curves as well.

She sat at a table with the people she was with outside

She saw me look at her, so I quickly put my head down and ate my luch

**Cece's POV**

That girl was so fucking gorgeous

I tried not to stare but it really didn't work

Her eyes were the stars by themselves and her hair was light brown clouds in the air

She was truly a fucking angel, and I had to talk to her

"Cece, you ok", My friend Deuce asked me

"Yeah, do you guys know them", I asked the table

"Know who", My friend Dina said

"Those people over there", I said nodding my head in the direction they were in

"Oh, those are the Blue Siblings, there in our class if you ever go", My friend Gunther said taunting me

I stuck my tongue out at him

"What's there names", I asked

"Rapheal and Tyrese blue, there from the UK, but there Pureto Rican", Gunther said

"And there accent's are irresistibly HOT", Gunther's twin sister Tinka said

They use to have accent's too, until they watched cable for the first time.

"Tell them to come over Ce", Deuce said

"Yeah, I wanna talk to the boy", Tinka said

I walked up and went to go talk the siblings, but my heart was beating real fast

"Hey", I said in a squickie voice

"Im Cecelia, but my friends call me Cece", I stated

"Oh, so were your friends", Rapheal said

Damn she was even hotter when she was cocky

"Uhhh yeah, that's only if you want to be", I said

"Oh I want to be", She said

Is she flirting with me? Cause I really wanna know, so I can just attack her ass right here and now

"Um, you wanna sit at our table, just to get adjusted to things", I asked

**Rocky's POV**

**"**Sure, if only I get to sit by you", I said

What the fuck is happening, I didn't know I can flirt, strange shit has been going on all morning and I'm getting fucking fed up with myself

She smiled an irresistible smile

And I smiled my crooked one back, I always get people with that one

"You lead the way", Cecelia said

Me and Ty got up and walked to Cecelia table

I swayed my hips so she could see

I heard a chuckle

But I listened really carefully, so I could hear her think

**3rd Person's POV**

"Damn, this girl is really fucking sexy", Cece was thinking

Rocky blushed at her comment, even though it didn't come out her mouth

They sat at the table and heads turned

"Ok, this is Deuce, Dina, Tinka and Gunther", Cecilia said

"And you can call me Cece", She added

"Nice to meet you all", Me and Ty said at the same time

"You guys are to cute", Tinka said

"Thank you", Ty said smiling at the girl

Yep, Ty liked her

"This is Ty and Im rocky", I stated

"Cool nicknames", Deuce said looking at Ty

Yep Deuce like Ty

"Well, tell us a little about yourselves", Cece said

"Well...

The bell rung and people started to get up

"Well, maybe tomorrow", Cece said

Me and Ty got up and started to leave

"Wait", I heard Cece say

I told Ty to just wait up

I ran back over to Cece

"Yeah", I said

"Ummm, you want my number", She asked

I looked at her blankly

"What? no movie or dinner", I asked

She laughed

She was truly adorable

"Uhhh...

I grabbed her hand and Pulled it to my somach

I wrote my number and I moved her hand up to she can feel the bottom of my breast

I could see her blush madly at the touch

"So, I'll see you around", I said and winked and left

"What the fuck just happened", Cece whispered

I could hear Cece think

"Damn, that ass"

I blushed and grabbed Ty's wrist

"Ready" Rocky asked Ty

"Ready" Ty said

We ran out the doors and ran home

That was the best first day ever

* * *

**Okay, another chapter will be in the morning, Seya and REVEIW!**


	4. Chapter 4-StrangeThings

**MORE REVIEWS BITCHES!Enjoy!**

* * *

Me and Ty got home early than usual

"Ty, you were running like really fast", I said out of breath

"Why are you so out of breath", Ty asked

"What?!, your not tired", I asked catching my breath

"No, I actually feel great", Ty said and went up stairs

I shook my head and went into the kitchen

I grabbed a juice from the fridge and went up stairs

I opened it to see Poncho on my bed

"Hey boy", I said petting him

He was laying on some mail

"What you laying on there", I said

Poncho jumped off my bed

It was a letter from my dad when he first went into the service

He told me he sent it to me, but I never got it.

I guess I did now

I opened it and it said some really strange stuff

"Ty, can you come here", I yelled

Ty came in my room and sat on my bed

"Yeah", He said

"Look", I said handing him the letter

Ty read it aloud

**The letter**

_To Rapheal and Tyrese _

_I know I'm not there to tell you this but you two are old enough to know now_

_Strange things will be happening to you and when they get out of hand I'm gonna need you to call your aunt Maria_

_She has went through this and will help you through a journey you will have to go through when you get these powers_

_I have to go the people are coming, but I love you both, and I will always love you_

_Tell your mom and the twins I miss them_

_Love Alejandro _

* * *

"Ty, what was dad talking about", I asked in a concerned voice

"I don't know, but were going to find out", Ty said

"What does he mean about 'powers' and 'strange things'", I asked Ty

"I don't know lil sis, but whatever gets out of hand, we gotta call Maria", Ty said and left

I haven't seen aunt Maria since I was little, she gave me a bracelet that said 'Belleza'

Ty also got one, but his said 'Hombre'

She gave it to us when our dad left for service, he bought it for us, but never gave it to us.

"What the hell is going on" I said to myself

I walked around my room for a while then I feel onto my bed

What was my dad talking about powers?

Nothing strange has happened yet, at least I don't think.

I fell asleep from thinking to much, I got a headache and I just passed out

* * *

**A few hours later**

* * *

I woke up feeling like I was floating, I was moving around, but not on my bed

I was fucking floating off my bed

I screamed and fell on my bed and hit the floor

"Ahhh", I yelled

Rick came in my room

"Rock, you ok?", Rick said helping me up

Then I heard a scream from Ty's room

I ran into his room to see him floating off his bed

"Ty", I yelled

He fell on his floor

Rick was running towards his room, but I closed the door

Without touching it

I did it with my mind

Ty was looking at me in pure shock and was kind of scared

"Guys,open the door", Rick said

"Rick were ok, just leave", I said

"But..", Rick said but I cut him off

"Leave", I yelled

I heard foot steps going downstairs

I started walking towards Ty, but he was resisting

"Ty, I'm not gonna hurt you",I said trying to touch him

He got up and hugged me

"Its ok", I said rubbing his back

"What the hell is going on", Ty whispered almost about to cry

"I don't know, but it'll be ok, I promise", I said

He got up and whipped his eyes

"We got to call aunt Maria", I said

I ran downstairs to see my mom breathing really hard

"Hey mom, you ok", Ty asked

"I don't know, I think the baby's are coming", She said

Me and Ty were panicking

He was getting irritated and I think I could see steam come from his back

"Uhhh, I'll get you to the car", I said to my mom

I saw a glass on a table and threw it on Ty

"What was that for", He yelled

I started doing hand movements

He walked to the car with Me and mom

"Get out my way, I'm driving", I said pushing Ty

"No,I'm older", Ty yelled

"I'm more responsible"I yelled back

"Look, if one of you don't get me to this goddamn hospital, you are both grounded for two weeks", Our mom yelled

Ty got in the back seat with mom

I stuck my tongue out at him and got on the driver side

"You guys buckled up", I asked adjusting mirrors

"Yes , now go", My mom yelled

I hit the gas and flew down the street

* * *

**These powers! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5- Powers?

**CHAPTERRRRRRRR 5! Enjoy!**

* * *

We arrived at the hospital just in time for my mom to have the babies

"Ty, get out my way", I said as I was pushing him

"Get your way out of my way", Ty said pushing me

"That didn't even make since", I said still pushing him

"Both of you stop fighting", Our mom yelled

Me and Ty straightened up, but kept hitting each other

"Hi, I'm having a baby", Our mom told the lady behind the desk

She pushed this button behind her desk and doctors came rushing behind us to our mother

"I'll be out as fast as I can kids", Our mom said to us as she was being put in the wheelchair

"No, take your time", We said

And then she was gone

Ty pushed me before he sat down

I got on my phone to see that I have a text from an unknown number

**Unknown number to rocky**

_Hey, Its Cece_

I was blushing at this point, she's a really cute girl and I don't wanna say somehthing stupid

**Rocky to Cece**

_Hi Cutie_

It was happening again, the flirting and I didn't know how to stop it.

**Cece to Rocky**

_Yeah, well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to talk on the phone or FaceTime_

I didn't know what to say, I mean, If I said no, she would be upset and If I said yes, It would be a bad time

**Rocky to Cece**

_Sure, but when I get home, can we face time, my mom's having a baby._

I waited for a reply and hoped it wasn't bad

**Cece to Rocky**

_Of course, and good luck :)_

**Rocky to Cece**

_Yay! and thanks, well need it. :)_

**XXxXX**

After a few minutes passed our Aunt Maria came threw the door

Her hair was light brown, just like my grandmas, and her eyes were a little darker than mine

Her body was curvy like always and she always had a crop top on, even though it was fall

It showed her abs nicely

(**Bold- Aunt Maria, **_Italic- Rocky)_

**"Hey, is your mom alright"**

_"Yeah I guess, but when did you get here"_

**"A few hours ago"**

_"But... how did you know my mom was having a baby"_

**"I didn't, I came to visit"**

_"But..._

She stopped me by looking into my eyes

What the hell was that...

**"Its happening"**

_"What is"_

**"Your eyes are really light brown, has anything be weird lately"**

_"Yeah, the note our dad wrote, he told us to call you"_

**"Yeah, well, I'm glad I came in time"**

_"Aunt Maria, what's going on"_

She looked worried a little, but spoke up

"Where's your brother, I have to speak to you both"

I looked around for Ty

_"I don't know, he was here a minute ago"_

I got and looked around for Ty

I went down a hall way and called his name

"Ty", I yelled

I heard grunting from a near by room

"Ty", I said worried

I opened the door to see Ty fighting with a guy

And he wasn't winning

"Ty", I yelled

I ran over to him and got the man of him

He came back to hit Ty, but I did a round house kick

How did I do that

The man left

I help pick Ty up

Aunt Maria cam into the room

"Are you kids ok, I heard noise", She asked

she looked at Ty

"Hey, Aunt Maria", Ty said making me smile

"First of all can guys stop calling me Auntie"She asked

We nodded

"Are you ok", I asked Ty

He nodded and sat in a chair

"What happened" Maria asked

"I don't know, I was going to the bathroom and the guy came from out of no where, he pushed me in here and kept yelling chants at me", Ty said

"Maria, please tell us what's going on", I asked

"Ok, you guys are old enough to know now", She said

She continued talking

"On your dad side, everybody has something unique in them, we are Casters, we are the most powerful out of our entire family, we hold powers that we sometimes can't control and others we don't know how to activate, but with my help, I can make you guys master these powers", She said

Me and Ty were in total shock

"Ok, ya know, its getting late and dark outside so, maybe you just need some rest", Ty said getting up to touch Maria

She push Ty against the wall, but she didn't touch him...

I was shocked and anxious

"Look guys, if I don't help now, I can't help later", She said letting Ty go

"So, you guys need to except what you are", She said

"Maria, we need to know more about this stuff"

She looked at me

"You guys are half casters, your dad was the only one who married a mortal, and he had you guys and your siblings, but you guys have a power that you have to control", She said

"Is there anything that has been strange lately", She asked

"Well, this afternoon, I took a nap, and I was floating on the bed" I said

She smiled

"I remember my first float... Ty?", She said

"Well, I run real fast, and I was floating earlier to", Ty said

"You guys move anything or can hear real good", She asked

"I can, I closed the door in Rick's face and I think I can read people's mind, Ty steams when he gets mad or frustrated",I said

She looked at me curiously

"Is that all you can do",She asked

"Yeah or that's all we know to activate" I said

"Ok, we'll practice this stuff tomorrow, right now, we have to get back to your mom"She said

we left the room just in time

The doctor came running towards us, smiling.

"You guys wanna see them" He asked

"Yeah", Ty said

We all walked with the Doctor to the room

* * *

" Say hello to Christina Rapheal Blue and Christopher Tyrese Blue", Our mom said introducing us to the newborns.

"You named their middle names after us", I said about to tear up

"Wanna hold them", Our mom asked us

"Please", Ty said

Our mom gave Christina to Ty and I got Christopher

"Hey, Im your big brother, any boys that try to break your heart, I will kill them", Ty said in a annoying baby voice

I smiled and started talking to Christopher

"Im your big sister, I will constantly tell you to get out my room and hit you with pillows when you read my diary, ask Ty", I said making Christopher smile

"Hey, give me him", Ty asked

Ty handed me Christina as I gave Christopher to him

"Your gonna be a chick magnet just like me", Ty said sitting down with Christopher

Maria went over to my mom and whispered stuff into her ear

I tried to listen, but there was something blocking me.

"Hey, Im gonna dress you up in pretty dresses and play with your hair a lot', I said to Christina

"Mom, can we call her Tina... For short", I asked

"Yeah, and can we call him Chris, for short", Ty asked standing up

"Guys, there not puppies", Our mom said

"Please!", We said

"Ok, but nothing else about them", She said

"Yes", I shouted

"Well, I got to get rest guys, I will be home tomorrow", Our mom said

"Ok, but is Rick coming to stay with you", I asked putting the baby in a hospital crib

"Yeah, because if he isn't, I will", Ty said putting the other baby in a hospital crib

"Yes, I called him, he got stuck in traffic, he's on his way", Our mom said

"Ok, but Aunt Maria is staying with us right", I asked

"Yes, she will be staying in the guess room", Our mom said

"Ok, well visiting time is over, needs her rest", The Doctor said

"Ok, you can call anytime, I will watch the kids and the house, you have nothing to worry about", Maria said

"Thank you, Maria", Our mom said

"No problem", Maria said

And we all left our mom and the twins at the hosptial

* * *

**Ok guys, sory I took so long, but hey, This shit is hard sometimes. S/O to Kdriz, My biggest fan. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6- Aunt Maria

**Guys I know im like one of the coolest artist to write back so soon, but ya know, the reviews aint how i want em...** :( **Enjoy BASTARDS!**

* * *

As we arrived at home I told maria to put her stuff in the guest room.

"Aunt maria?", I said

"You wanna see my room", I asked her

"Sure", she said

I grabbed her wrist and busted through my door

"Here we are", I said throwing my hands up

"Nice room Raph", Maria said

Raph was her nick name for me since everybody else called me rocky, I loved it

when I was little, and I still do.

She touched a poster she gave me on my wall

It said " You are destined to be what you are for a lot of reasons, you just have to figure out which one it is"

"Can I ask you a question Aunt Maria", I asked

"Shoot", she said

"Why did you quit art, I mean your so good at it", I said pointing at the poster

"Raph, there's a lot of stuff I need to tell you", She said

"When I was 17, these guys came into my house asking for my parents, I didn't know what my parents did as there job, so I didn't know where they actually were all the time... anyway the guys were asking for a device, its like a chip, but it means so much to our family, there's two of them and...", She said trailing off

"And..", I said

"The chips are in your bracelets, the one you and Ty have, there the only thing we have of our ancestors, and I couldn't let them get it", She finished

I looked at my bracelet

"So what does that have to do with me", I asked

"When the guys were over the house, your dad wasn't home, he was 14 then, I had the bracelet on because grandpa gave it to us, I stopped thinking about art and focused on the chips...", Maria said

"Raph, we are not normal... were far from it actually", Maria said

"Is that why you came", Ty said in my door way

"To get the stupid bracelets", Ty said throwing the bracelet on the floor

He started crying

"Your the one that got our dad killed over bracelets maria, you did it", Ty said

"Ty...", Maria said trying to touch him, but he refused

"No, get away from me", Ty said leaving out my room and slamming my door and cracking it into two

"Well I see who has the strength ", Maria said about to climb out my window

"Where are you going", I asked

"To get your brother", She said flying out my window

She has a lot of fucking explaining to do

"Cece", I yelled as I forgot to call her

I grabbed my phone and hoped she wasn't sleep

I went to her number and press the FaceTime button

It rung and rung and rung... I was about to cry when I heard it stopped ringing and said connecting

I ran to my bathroom fast to freshen up

I took my shirt off, which showed my bra and nice breast... com' on, a little cleavage don't hurt nobody

And my pants which showed my black boy shorts

"I saw Cece on her phone waiting to see me

She was putting on lip gloss

I smirked

"Uhhh, what you doing", I said smiling getting into my bed

Her face was red as an apple and opened as a door

She was so cute when she blushed... I might like this girl guys...

"Umm, nothing, wha what are yo you doing", she stuttered

"Sitting here watching TV... ", I said flipping my hair

**Cece's POV**

O.M.G. She was so freaking sexy

Her nice tits, ass, and abs

Pureto Rican mommy got it going on

"So, umm you wanna...", I said but couldn't finish

She was looking at me with those hazel pools of hers

Just glistening at me with every word of "I want YOU".

"I was wondering if ", I said but she was looking

She fell asleep on me

She looked so cute sleeping, peacefully and Restful.

"I was wondering if I could watch you sleep", I said and smirked

"Goodnight Rocky", I said blowing a kiss and hanging up.

* * *

**Awww poor cece, we all know that's not what she wanted to say... MUHAHAHAHA, review!**


	7. Chapter 7- Sports?

**Helloooooooooo Good whatever time zone your in... Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up with aunt maria looking at me

"WAKE UP!", She yelled in my ear

"Why" I asked in a murmured tone

"We have to practice", She said

"Practice for what", I said

"Practice for this",Aunt Maria said floating

She glided around my room without her feet touching the ground

I looked at her in awe and I was in a maze

"Get dressed, we have a full day ahead of us", She said standing and walking out my room

I got up and went to go get Ty

"Tyyy!", I said groggy

"Get up", I said

Ty came busting out his room

"Look, there are too many girls in this house, please keep your tampons hidden", He said pleading

"I cant tell there's one up your nose", I said laughing

"My nose was bleeding", He said rolling his eyes

"What happened", I asked

"Mister mister wanted to run fast enough to actually get out of the city", Aunt Maria said

"But auntie its been bleeding since last night, Im loosing a lot of blood", Ty said

"Ok, sit down", Aunt maria said

Ty sat down and let Aunt Maria work on his nose

"This is going to hurt", She said

She pinched the bridge of Ty's nose super hard for 10 seconds

The bleeding had stopped

"Ahhhhhh, that hurts", Ty said screaming

"I know, but your nose isn't bleeding anymore", She said

"Still ouch", Ty said

"Ok, Im going back to my room", I said closing the door

I got out a small black nike shirt and some levi jeans with my low 11's jordans

I went into the bathroom and put my hair in a messy bun and put in my gauges

I brushed my teeth and washed my face and left out my room

"Ready", I yelled

Ty just came out his room and had a white nike shirt with black levi and his low 11's jordans

"Trying to be like me", I said

He stuck his tongue out at me

"Ok, well I forgot you guys had school soooo, who's ready for that", Aunt Maria said trying to sound like she liked school

"Well, we didn't and were going to be late", Ty said

"Yeah Aunt Maria, we have to go, but we will continue our journey later on today", I said as I was pushing Ty downstairs

"I made your breakfast downstairs", She said yelling

We got to the bottom of the stairs to see her oatmeal surprise

It had lemons and oranges in it mixed with oats and creme of wheat, with hot milk in it.

It went well if you were a body builder or a baby

But me and Ty just hated it

"Hey Poncho", I said as I seen him walk into the kitchen

"Want some breakfast", I said giving him my bowl

"Ty, what are you going to do with yours", I asked

"Give it to Marcus", Ty said

Ty named his Iguana Marcus for some odd reason, He said when he was little he used to talk to him and tell him all his secrets... I used to get jealous because, I used to be the one Ty told all his secrets too.

Marcus came around my shoulder

"Hey cutie", I said setting it down by Ty's bowl

Marcus always liked me

"Well, lets go before Aunt Maria comes downstairs", I said grabbing Ty's wrist

* * *

**Meanwhile in front of the school**

* * *

"So Ty", I asked

"Yeah", Ty said

"What did Aunt Maria tell you", I asked

"She said she never killed dad, matter of fact there a possibility he's still alive, but the people that came to the house were caster killers, she said she killed one and beat the other one bad... Who ever he is will have a scar on his forehead until he dies", Ty said

I looked down

"What's wrong", He asked me

"I just miss him a lot", I said

"I know, I miss him too... but whatever's going on, its happening for a reason", Ty said

"Thanks Ty", I said cheering up a little

"Anytime booger", He said pinching my nose

we walked in the school and heads turned

And the speaking began

"Ohhhh they got them J's", One guy said

"Her ass though", One girl said

Then there was this one girl that came up to me

"Yo", She said

"Yeah", I said stopping

"Who do you think you are", She said in my face

"Yo, who the hell are you", Ty said stepping in

A guy came up behind the girl

"Move", The guy said pushing Ty

The students got in a crowd

"Ty", I yelled

"Can't let your brother fight", She said pushing me

"Im warning you", I said

"Come on, mix breed", She said

She pushed me again, this time into the lockers

I instantly put my stuff down and pushed her back

I pinned her against the locker

"I told you to stop", I said looking her into her eyes

They were full of hate and hurt

I felt the pain she felt everyday

She calmed down as my eyes got brighter

"Its ok, Im here", I said inside her head

She looked at me confused, but thought about things in her head

"My step-father rapes me and my mom doesn't even care", She thought

I looked at her

She had a tear in her eye

She pushed me off of her and called her friend

"Rocky, why didn't you hit that bitch", Ty said pushing me

"Why didn't you hit him", I said pushing Ty

"Because he was big", Ty said pushing me harder

I tackled Ty and started hitting his face

Students started to come and grab me off Ty

"You little fucking brat", Ty said as students held him back

"Why are you being such a punk, you fucking asshole", I said

"BLUE!", The principal yelled

"In my office now", He said

The students let us go

"Now look what you did", I said pushing him

He pushed me back...

* * *

"What's going on", He said

"He started it", I said

"She was the who didn't fight the girl back", Ty said

"Wait, what girl", He asked

"Some bully", I said

"She causes a lot of commotion, Im letting you off", He said

"But, you have to do something historic here at the school", He said

"Like what", I asked

"Get in a sport, a club, something", He said

"Sports", We both said

"good, cheer leading rocky, basketball Ty",He said

"I dont wanna cheer", I said

"Then what", He asked

"Basketball, With Ty", I said

"Wait, I don't wanna do basketball", Ty said

"I wanna play football", Ty said

"Look, I don't care what you guys do, just play a sport", He said

"Dismissed", He yelled

"Yo the principal cool", Ty said

I wasn't talking to Ty he called me a brat

"Rocky", He said

He started pinching my cheek

"Don't touch me", I said smiling

"Im sorry rock, I didn't mean to call you a brat, I love youuu", Ty said

I caved in

"I love you too, buddy", I said

He gave me a hug

Students clapped and smiled

"You guys don't hold grudges, do you?"A girl asked

"No", I said

"We need to be getting to class", Ty said

"Yeah", I said

We all went to class

* * *

**Sorry for the wait guys, Im writing my sequel to The Perfect Couple, SOOO REVEIW!**


	8. Chapter 8- Telekinesis?

**Sorry for the wait,ENJOY!**

* * *

**Meanwhile in class**

I was writing down notes in my 1st period class, it was science

"Hey, have you ever seen the Number 4", A student asked the teacher

"No, tell me about it", She asked him

"Well, its about this guy, he's the 4th one of his generation that has these awkward powers, He finds people just like him along the way, but don't know for sure if they are there to help them, he shoots this weird light out his hand, mind to explain that", The student said

I was thinking about what he said

shooting light out of your hand is way better than what I do

...Matter of fact, what do I do

I concentrated on doing this thing with my head

I think its called Telekinesis

I was working on the desk in front of me

The metal was binding but very slowly

I tried to think harder, but it didn't work

I got frustrated

Then next thing you know a girl fell out of her desk

I got up really quick

"Are you ok", I asked the girl

"Yeah, but your not, your nose is bleeding", She said

I was feeling around my nose and seen blood on my fingers

"Rocky, go to the nurse", The teacher said giving me a cloth

"Ok", I said

I left out the classroom

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Hallways**

* * *

I was walking the halls and seen Cece and her crew throwing paper

The nurse office was on the other side of them

"Oh god", I said to myself

I turned my flirting on and walked

My nose stopped bleeding, so I guess I was alright

I felt like I was walking like Cat Woman

I heard Cece thinking

"Got damn", She said

I turned around and looked at her with my eye brow turned up

She covered her mouth

I turned back around and smiled

I walked in the nurse office, but before I closed the door

I looked back at Cece and winked

Her mouth was gaped

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhh Cece, dirty mouth... REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9- The Man

**Long timeee noo seee... Okay lets get to the story, ENJOY!**

* * *

"So am I okay to go back to class, Mrs. Sullivan", I asked the nurse

"If you feel okay sweetheart, but has anyone ever told you your eyes so pretty", She said

"Thank you, Mrs. Sullivan, you don't look bad yourself", I said winking

I heard the nurse thinking

"If i could just fuck one kid here"

I laughed

"Byeee", I said and left the nurse office

I seen Cece at her locker

I walked down the hallway as if I saw nothing

"Heyy, we got to stop meeting up like this", Cece said catching up to me

I just smirked and turned my flirting on

I pinned her against the lockers

"I wouldn't say I would be meeting up with you, if you weren't stalking me every 5 minutes", I said in her ear

I read her mind

"This girl is making me wet"

I placed my finger on her belt buckle and went all the way down to her zipper

"I can smell your sweetness", I said

She moaned

"You better change, your like the Niagara falls down there", I said seductively

"We have Gym next, I can change then", I said

"You must forgot you skipped all your classes sweetheart, the bell is about to ring", I said

"In 5...4...3...2...", I said

I kissed her cheek on 1

"I see you around baby", I said and left

I heard Cece's heart all the way from here and I swear it was the best thing ever

* * *

**Meanwhile at home**

* * *

**Maria's POV**

"Hey Poncho", I said petting him

"What you eating", I said looking into the bowl

I heard the door knob turn

I didn't think anything of it until I saw it was the man

The man that came into my house years ago asking for the bracelet

The scar never went away

And in that moment, his face met mine

I was truly terrified

* * *

**Cliffhanger again? I luhhhhhhh youuuuu ... REVIEW! And for all who didn't know, Maria is Christina Millian :D.**


	10. Chapter 10- The Scar

**DONT DROP THAT THUN THUN THUN! Enjoy!**

* * *

I threw my book bag on the floor

"Aunt Maria", I yelled

"Were home", I said as Ty ran threw the door

"You cheated", Ty said

"I didn't, your just slow", I said

"Aunt maria", I asked yelling

"Ty, where's Aunt Maria", I asked Ty

He looked in his pocket

"Well, she's not in here", Ty said pushing me and running upstairs

"Dick", I said under my breath

I walked in the kitchen

"Hey Poncho", I said

I petted his back

"Rocky", Ty yelled

"Come quick", Ty said

I ran upstairs

I opened my door to see Maria swinging back and forth on the floor in the corner

"Rocky, whats wrong with Aunt Maria", Ty asked about to cry

"Ty, its okay, Maria is okay, go to your room", I said rubbing his back

Ty has always been sensitive since our dad died, more than me actually.

He started to cry and fell to the floor

"Ty, I promise", I said rubbing his back

I started walking to Maria

"Maria", I said concerned

She flinched

"Its okay, Im here now", I said

I was going to try and touch her again but someone busted threw my door

It was my mom

"Hey guys, whats going...

My mom started to trail off when she seen everybody having an emotional attack

"Ty, Rocky, go down stairs to watch the twins", Our mom said

I helped Ty up to go down stairs

As we got down stairs, I seen Rick with babies

I cringed

"Can I see my brother and sister", I said with a harsh tone

Rick looked at me like I was prey, wanting to hover over me and grab me with his claws

but he just smiled, giving me both of my siblings

"Ty, can you hold Chris", I asked

He nodded

"Yeah", He said wiping his tears

"Hey Rick, do you know whats wrong with my aunt", I asked looking into his eyes

"No, I saw her when I came in and she ran up stairs crying", He said putting his hands in his pockets

I read his mind

But was stopped by a wall

I looked confused

"Well I have to go to work, late shifts", He said leaving the house

I looked at his feet, which were moving faster than what they should have

"Ty, somethings up with rick", I said

He nodded

I heard Aunt Maria walking down with my mom

"Hey, can you guys take your Aunt Maria out for a while, just to get some air", Our mom asked

"Sure, are you going to be okay with the twins by yourself", I asked before grabbing my keys and jacket

"Ty, I want you to go to", My mom asked him

He nodded, not really wanting to leave her alone

I closed the door behind us, there was so much on our minds, on MY mind...

I don't know what's going on, but I will find out

* * *

**Meanwhile at a park**

* * *

"Aunt Maria, what's going on", I said touching her hands

Something happen, my head was hurting and my eyes were turning white

**Vision**:

"Where's the bracelet", I saw a black figure kicking the door open

"I dont know", A younger person said

She was more like 16 or 17, I think it was a more younger Maria

"Dont fucking lie to me", the black figure said

The figure grabbed Maria by the hair

"Let her go", A figure blasted the darker figure with his hands, I think it was my dad

The figure grabbed the boy by the hair, holding a knife to his neck and slitting it

"Nooooooo", Maria yelled

She stood up and blasted the other figure with all her might

Killing it

The other figure let go of the boy and tried to help the other figure up

Maria then blasted the figure with her left hand, it went threw the wall

She hovered over my dad, who was alive

Apparently he healed

**Vision over**

"Your new powers are here", Maria said smiling

I smiled, but then remembered she lied about some things

"I know I lied, but it was for this moment, the moment right now", She said

I didnt say anything but nod

"I understand now", I said

"Now that you know the truth, the man was Rick", Maria said

My mouth gaped

"Rick", I said questioning

"The scar...

"Yes the scar", Maria said interrupting me

I ran my hands threw my hair

biting my lip

"We will talk at your house, get Ty, I have to show you guys something in the morning also", She sai grabbing my wrist

I now knew why I hated Rick so much

He is the one with the scar

* * *

**Sorry this chapter wasn't as good, but its a chapter... REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11- Transformation

**Hey guys, dont be mad at me... Ive been busy. but IM BACK BITCH!**

* * *

We all came in the house at once, I saw Rick on the couch.

"Hey guys", Rick said

Me, Ty and Maria scolded Rick

"Hi", Maria mumbled out

Rick had stood up to greet himself

"Hi, I'm Rick, nice to meet you", Rick said with his hand out to shake maria's.

"Im Maria, Rocky and Ty's aunt", Maria said nodding her head instead of shaking Rick's hand.

"Your Alejandro sister", Rick said looking at her more clearly

Maria nodded her head

"Im sorry for your lost, he was a good man", Rick said smiling

"Yeah, whatever, Ty can you take me to the room, I wanna nap", Maria said mumbling

"Yeah. Rocky, me and Maria will be upstairs", Ty said taking Maria upstairs

I nodded

I was about to go upstairs until Rick grabbed my wrist

"Hey rocky, you okay", Rick said looking into my eyes

"Yeah... Im fine", I said trying to get out of Rick's hold.

"Rick, let me go", I said

Rick let go of my arm by pushing it away

"If theres anything wrong, come to me", Rick said sternly

"Fuck you", I mumbled going up the stairs.

I hate Rick and he knows I do, He got my father out the picture and know, I will get him out the picture.

* * *

**The next day **

* * *

I woke up in the Friday, sunny breeze through my window.

I looked around and saw Maria floating objects in her hand.

I wasn't amazed because Ive seen her fly before, but It was cool.

I looked at my phone and saw some good morning messages from my friends.

I smiled and saw one particular, It said 'Good morning bae' from Cece.

I smiled widely at that one

"Is she your girlfriend", Maria said smiling

"No, but she's cute", I said smiling and getting up.

"I'm gonna pick you guys up from school today, We have to go to training", Maria said

"Training for what", I asked

"The Battle of The Casters", She said smiling

"Ill drive you guys", Maria said

"Get ready, you only have 30 minutes to get dressed", Maria said walking out my room.

I looked at my clock and saw it was 7:20

I rushed to the shower and brushed my teeth while I was washing my body... I've did it before, so it wasn't really hard.

I looked in the mirror and saw something strange.

M hair was longer and lighter at the ends, my boobs were a little bigger, My ass was much bigger, and my eyes... They looked yellow and brown. I was banging.

Not that I wasn't banging before, but FUCK!

I got dressed in a small white shirt, blue levi jeans, and my favorite pink snake skins 11s.

I grabbed my bag, my phone, and my pink polo hat because of the wind.

I walked out my door and saw Ty.

His hair was frosted blonde on the top, his eye was pierced, his shirt was white with a pink polo man, he had black levis on and his pink and black foams.

He was such a cutie.

"Hi", I said to Ty

"Bye", He said sticking his tongue out.

I stuck mine back out.

His mouth opened in awe.

"Your tongue is pierced", Ty said touching my tongue.

I looked at my tongue threw a near by mirror.

I had snake eye piercings.

I looked BADASS.

"You guys ready", Maria asked

"Your eye is pierced, Ty", I said to Ty

"I know, I saw it this morning", Ty said going downstairs.

You would have think, how in the hell did I miss my piercing.

I brushed my teeth for god sake.

"Don't let mom see it", I said smirking.

"Hey, you guys look cute... Ready", Maria asked

"Yeah, this transformation shit. Hella weird", Ty said

I laughed

Today at school is gonna be... LONG!

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
